


Siervo

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dialogo interno, M/M, Memorias, Soledad, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: POV inspirado en el capítulo 166 de Tokyo Ghoul :Re.Ui reflexiona qué significa Furuta en su vida.





	Siervo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cuenta estuvo inactiva durante mucho tiempo, asique mis más sinceras disculpas.  
> Decidí regresar con mi primer POV de Ui, ya que a pesar de ser mi absoluto personaje favorito, siempre me fue más fácil ponerme en los zapatos de Nimura.  
> Ojalá esté a la altura, y prometo tratar de subir one-shots/viñetas más seguido <3

Arima, Hairu, denme coraje.  
Pero…  
No es suficiente. No me alcanza. Sus rostros se distorsionan en mi memoria como si fueran el recuerdo lejano de algo que me pasó por única vez hace miles de años. Me esfuerzo por reconstruir sus caras pero es en vano; si esto es un rompecabezas, he perdido ya varias piezas y todo esto es un sinsentido en el que no vale la pena seguir.  
Hay algo, algo más, algo que no tengo, algo que se me ha ido… Alguien…  
El corazón me retumba en los oídos cuando en mi mente se aparece su figura como espejismo en mitad del desierto de mi vida. Esta sensación ya la había vivido antes.  
Tu sonrisa burlona envuelta en una oscura nebulosa es lo primero que distingo, y puedo sentir cómo mi coraza de acero y profesionalismo se resquebraja a cada segundo, cayéndose a pedazos sobre el suelo al divisar el brillo cínico de tus ojos de niño adulto en el núcleo de mi cerebro.  
El odio que me nace de las entrañas cual lava volcánica pronto se enfría, escarchándose en un instante ante el deseo que surge, silencioso, en forma de vapor a través de mi piel.  
Quiero alcanzarte. Tocarte. Mirarte a los ojos otra vez, pero es inútil porque ahora sólo vives en mis recuerdos, efímero; tu cuerpo se ha evaporado y yo soy demasiado cobarde para ir a buscarte. Tu nombre comienza a tamborilear en mi memoria, como un eco confuso primero, aclarándose cada vez más con cada latido tembloroso que me hiere el pecho.  
Washuu… No… Kichimura… No… Souta… No…  
Nimura.  
Esta sensación ya la había vivido antes.  
¿Por qué te fuiste, Nimura? ¿Por qué me abandonaste así, sin explicarme nada?  
Nunca pude entenderte del todo me temo, y el hueco que me dejaste en el alma no hace otra cosa más que agrandarse, tragándose como un agujero negro hasta el más mínimo resto de felicidad que logro rasguñar, sumiéndome en un espiral de eterno infortunio porque ése es un atributo que te has ganado a pulso. Sigues haciéndome daño incluso sin estar a mi lado.  
Y no es justo, Nimura.   
No es justo que me siga quemando la necesidad de volver a verte a pesar de ser consciente de que para ti no fui más que una marioneta sin voluntad, maleable y descartable a tu gusto, ojeroso y depresivo para tu deleite.  
No es justo que te hayas marchado sabiendo que me dejabas a la deriva en medio de este círculo infernal de investigadores masacrados y la bestia que ahora mismo contemplo mientras te llamo en silencio, rogándote que vengas a salvarme, a dominarme una vez más, a darme órdenes que cumpliré sin cuestionar nada. Porque eso es todo lo que siempre fuimos: dos ilusos enfrascados en una lucha de poderes en la que yo siempre salí perdiendo, y sin embargo lo necesito tanto…  
¿Aún sigues vivo? ¿Te acuerdas de mí de vez en cuando?  
Yo nunca he podido olvidarte, Nimura.  
El dolor al que me sometiste, la humillación a la que me expusiste, la tristeza que plantaste en mi espíritu e hiciste germinar a base de promesas que nunca cumpliste… El sabor amargo de saber a todo lo que me rebajé por un atisbo de esperanza sigue haciéndome vomitar por las noches, y aun así aceptaría volver a ser tu fiel lacayo sólo por volver a tenerte conmigo.  
Todo el dolor que me causaste, esa desesperación que tan meticulosamente tejiste dentro de mi cabeza, el llanto agrio que te dediqué noche tras noche mientras me arropaste bajo tus alas, todo eso, Nimura, lo tatuaste a fuego en cada ventrículo de mi corazón. Y necesito vivirlo de nuevo.  
Un perro que sigue comiendo de la mano que lo golpea, eso soy. En esto me has convertido.  
¿Sigues vivo?  
Regresa, y volveré a agachar la mirada frente a ti. Te lo prometo.  
¿Estás muerto?  
Espérame, iré a buscarte cuando todo esto termine. Te lo prometo.  
Porque no importa lo mucho que nos lastimemos, lo mucho que nos envenenemos y nos enfermemos el uno al otro. Si estamos juntos, tú y yo, nunca volveremos a estar solos.  
Ésta sensación ya la había vivido antes.


End file.
